Hinata una ninja en el futuro
by kiras70
Summary: Hinata despierta en un lugar que cree que no es konoha, piensa que esta dentro de algún Genjutsu, pero ¿será cierto? Hinata tendrá que enfrentarse al futuro y quizás encontrar algunos de sus amigos o ¿tatara tatara nietos? – ¡Padre, neji! – ¿Quien eres? Un mundo sin ninjas hasta ahora.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata despierta en un lugar que cree que no es konoha, piensa que esta dentro de algún Genjutsu, pero ¿será cierto? Hinata tendrá que enfrentarse al futuro y quizás encontrar algunos de sus amigos o ¿tatara tatara nietos? – ¡Padre, neji! – ¿Quien eres? Un mundo sin ninjas hasta ahora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Que loca idea es esta, bueno este fic esta compuesto por capítulos cortos o drabbles, así mi imaginación no se apaga tan luego.

Bien como siempre Naruto pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Capitulo 01 - Alguien sáqueme .-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Leyenda*

– Diálogos

_Recuerdos_

****Flash back

– Diálogos – *Acciones

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

– ¡No padre! Despertó exaltada abriendo los ojos de golpe ¿Dónde estaba? Su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido y apenas sentía los dedos de las manos, todo estaba lleno de polvo, ella estaba llena de polvo, estaba oscuro y a juzgar por lo estrecho estaba dentro de una caja o algo similar. Hinata Hyuga heredera del prestigioso clan hyuga residente de konoha, primogénita, acababa de cumplir 17 años y a pesar de que había logrado convertirse hace unos meses en jounin para su padre seguía siendo demasiado débil, la había sometido por 3 meses a Genjutsu a manos de Kotetsu Hagane donde la hizo enfrentarse a sus peores miedos por años "aunque solo eran meses en la vida real"

Hinata había sido corrompida, ultrajada asesinada montones de veces dentro del Genjutsu aun así todos los días su padre hacia que Hagane la sometiera a la técnica, como resultado Hinata se había vuelto desconfiada y menos gentil, tantas veces que murió por sus errores los fue corrigiendo, al pasar los meses logro ser un jounin pero para Hiashi no era suficiente ya que Hinata no podía abandonar sus palabras "todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad" a ella se le pedía asesinar y ella negaba y prefería encerrar en la cárcel de konoha a no ser que fuera necesario, era fuerte pero aun faltaba.

– ¡Padre! ¡Hanabi! ¡Neji! … ¡Alguien sáqueme! – nada ninguna respuesta, se le estaba acabando el oxigeno debía salir, comenzó a sentir como sus músculos volvían a despertar, empujo la tapa con fuerza…pero nada ocurría, se estaba sofocando y ya no había nada de aire, acumulo una cantidad considerable de chakra y sin pensarlo lo expulso hacia arriba mandando a volar la tapa que veía era de un tipo de metal había mucha tierra a su alrededor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno como dije son cortos, pero rápidos en salir, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Títulos, primeros 6:

**Capitulo 01 - Alguien sáqueme.**

Capitulo 02 - Estrellas.

Capitulo 03 - Genjutsu.

Capitulo 04 - Chakra inexistente.

Capitulo 05 - Padre, Neji y ojos ¿cafés?

Capitulo 06 - ¿Quieres entrar?


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata despierta en un lugar que cree que no es konoha, piensa que esta dentro de algún Genjutsu, pero ¿será cierto? Hinata tendrá que enfrentarse al futuro y quizás encontrar algunos de sus amigos o ¿tatara tatara nietos? – ¡Padre, neji! – ¿Quien eres? Un mundo sin ninjas hasta ahora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Que loca idea es esta, bueno este fic esta compuesto por capítulos cortos o drabbles, así mi imaginación no se apaga tan luego.

Bien como siempre Naruto pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Capitulo 02 - Estrellas.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Leyenda*

– Diálogos

_Recuerdos_

****Flash back

– Diálogos – *Acciones

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se levanto y miro hacia a todos lados, con la explosión se le hacia difícil ver con el polvo del aire, pudo observar que estaba parada dentro de un gran agujero que ahora estaba sin tierra, su ropa era la habitual que usaba pero estaba mas dura de lo que recordaba, tal pareciera que le hubieran cubrido con algún tipo de sustancia que hacia que su ropa estuviera algo tiesa, estaba dentro de algún tipo de recamara extraña, habían velas ya consumidas alguna fotografías de personas que no conocía algunas aparentaban ser Hyugas pero traían un extraño atuendo.

Sintió pasos y gente que se aproximaba, activo su Byakugan y al no poder ver nada se asusto, pero ella los sentía, salio como pudo por una ventana que estaba cerca y expulsándose salto lo más lejos que pudo llegando a un árbol.

– Que es todo esto – murmuro sorprendida, podía apreciar la luna pero no veía las estrellas, habían casas de extraños diseños y cosas que andaban por las calles, todo era de concreto y había muy poca vegetación, ¿Dónde estaba? Escucho un sonido muy fuerte como el aullido de un animal rabioso, muchos de los artefactos que andaban a gran velocidad lo hacían, pudo ver que eran objetos ya que personas estaban dentro de ellos.

–No puede ser… que ocurre – algo estaba mal, ella podía ver y sentir a la personas pero aun con su Byakugan activado no podía ver el chakra, aumento su distancia a 10 kilómetros y nada, insectos, plantas, animales todos tenían el chakra que recordaba menos las personas, observo a las que pasaban bajo el árbol que aunque era evidente que ella estaba nadie la notaba, miro a las dos mujeres que pasaban a paso lento, las recorrió de pies a cabeza, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba en la zona del estomago una pequeña muy diminuta fuente de chakra, nunca había visto algo igual los aldeanos de Konoha no tenia chakra suficiente para ser ninjas pero aun así una finas corrientes pasaban por ellos pero estas personas no tenían mas que eso en la zona del estomago…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno como dije son cortos, pero rápidos en salir, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Títulos, primeros 6:

**Capitulo 01 - Alguien sáqueme.**

**Capitulo 02 - Estrellas.**

Capitulo 03 - Genjutsu.

Capitulo 04 - Chakra inexistente.

Capitulo 05 - Padre, Neji y ojos ¿cafés?

Capitulo 06 - ¿Quieres entrar?


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata despierta en un lugar que cree que no es konoha, piensa que esta dentro de algún Genjutsu, pero ¿será cierto? Hinata tendrá que enfrentarse al futuro y quizás encontrar algunos de sus amigos o ¿tatara tatara nietos? – ¡Padre, neji! – ¿Quien eres? Un mundo sin ninjas hasta ahora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Que loca idea es esta, bueno este fic esta compuesto por capítulos cortos o drabbles, así mi imaginación no se apaga tan luego.

Bien como siempre Naruto pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Capitulo 03 - Genjutsu.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Leyenda*

– Diálogos

_Recuerdos_

****Flash back

– Diálogos – *Acciones

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Realizo una secuencia de sellos tratando de disolver el posible Genjutsu que la mantenía dentro de una ilusión pero no dio resultado, ello no era una ilusión.

Se quedo en aquel árbol por horas, no tenia sueño ni una pizca, sentía nuevamente sus músculos trabajar al 100% durante toda la noche había hecho pruebas, elevaba al máximo su chakra haciendo que el viento soplara fuerte pero nadie lo noto, nadie, incluso había lanzado un kunai a un grupo de personas, pero nada, buscaban con la mirada pero no la veían, pensó que quizás eran ciegos o idiotas, ya que en konoha cualquiera la habría encontrado ya que estaba totalmente expuesta.

– Solo espero salir de este lugar – murmuro, mientras veía como el sol comenzaba a salir dándole fuerte en la cara. Algo pasaba había mucho movimiento a su alrededor.

– Byakugan – Recorrió todo y viendo los diminutos chakras de las personas, el punto del alboroto era en donde ella había despertado, se encontraba unas 5 casas más alejada, pero estas no eran pequeñas eran mansiones incluso mas grandes que la Hyuga, extrañamente se le hacia familiar aquel árbol donde estaba, sentía que ya había estado en ese lugar aunque era primera vez que lo veía, debía pensarlo iría a encarar a esas personas por respuestas o se marcharía sin saber donde estaba, cuando pensaba en las posibilidades algo imprevisto sucedió…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno como dije son cortos, pero rápidos en salir, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Títulos, primeros 6:

**Capitulo 01 - Alguien sáqueme.**

**Capitulo 02 - Estrellas.**

**Capitulo 03 - Genjutsu.**

Capitulo 04 - Chakra inexistente.

Capitulo 05 - Padre, Neji y ojos ¿cafés?

Capitulo 06 - ¿Quieres entrar?


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata despierta en un lugar que cree que no es konoha, piensa que esta dentro de algún Genjutsu, pero ¿será cierto? Hinata tendrá que enfrentarse al futuro y quizás encontrar algunos de sus amigos o ¿tatara tatara nietos? – ¡Padre, neji! – ¿Quien eres? Un mundo sin ninjas hasta ahora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Que loca idea es esta, bueno este fic esta compuesto por capítulos cortos o drabbles, así mi imaginación no se apaga tan luego.

Bien como siempre Naruto pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Capitulo 04 - Chakra inexistente.-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Leyenda*

– Diálogos

_Recuerdos_

****Flash back

– Diálogos – *Acciones

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

– ¡Hey chica! – reprendió una mujer saliendo de la ventana de la casa cerca del árbol. – Que haces en mi casa.

Hinata levanto una ceja y miro hacia abajo, se podía ver que había una muralla que dividía la casa de la calle, pero nunca nadie en konoha se había molestado de los ninjas en sus árboles – Lo siento señora –

– ¡Vete o llamare a la policía! – exclamo la mujer, a la vista de hinata no se veía mayor de 40, ¿a la policía, Solo por estar sobre el árbol?

– ¡He dicho que te largues! – Grito aun más fuerte.

Hinata abrió los ojos, ella todavía sentía que eso no era real, aunque ya se estaba sintiendo como un ladrón o algo peor – s-si lo siento mucho, digo por los inconvenientes – hizo una leve reverencia y salto hacia los techos cercanos, mientras dejaba atónita a la señora que la había regañado.

Se acerco despacio hacia las personas, se encontraba en el techo de la gran mansión, que comenzó a mirar detalladamente, se parecía a su casa, pero esta era 3 veces mas grande, miro donde estaba la extraña habitación hay se encontraban unas 15 personas, miro alrededor y a su lado había un pequeño jardín tan parecido al que ella había hecho –no…– un susurro, negó con la cabeza, eso solo era una coincidencia. _– Lo siento Hinata –_ un recuerdo, se sostuvo la cabeza y ahogo un grito, debía averiguar donde estaba para volver a su aldea, de un salto aterrizo frente a las personas que no hacían mas que hablar entre ellas, y tomo su pose de ataque sin activar su byakugan ya que no les podía blockear puntos de chakra inexistentes…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno como dije son cortos, pero rápidos en salir, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

**Gracias a:**

Yukyda21

Magic ann love.

Por sus review, el próximo será mas largo ^^

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Títulos, primeros 6:

**Capitulo 01 - Alguien sáqueme.**

**Capitulo 02 - Estrellas.**

**Capitulo 03 - Genjutsu.**

**Capitulo 04 - Chakra inexistente.**

Capitulo 05 - Padre, Neji y ojos ¿cafés?

Capitulo 06 - ¿Quieres entrar?


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata despierta en un lugar que cree que no es konoha, piensa que esta dentro de algún Genjutsu, pero ¿será cierto? Hinata tendrá que enfrentarse al futuro y quizás encontrar algunos de sus amigos o ¿tatara tatara nietos? – ¡Padre, neji! – ¿Quien eres? Un mundo sin ninjas hasta ahora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Que loca idea es esta, bueno este fic esta compuesto por capítulos cortos o drabbles, así mi imaginación no se apaga tan luego.

Bien como siempre Naruto pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Capitulo 05 - Padre, Neji y ojos ¿cafés?o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Leyenda*

– Diálogos

_Recuerdos_

****Flash back

– Diálogos – *Acciones

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las personas miraban asombrados a Hinata. – Quiero saber quienes son – Pregunto mientras los observaba y veía como la miraban de pies a cabeza, siguió las miradas y – Eres un Hyuga – le pregunto a una pequeña niña de unos 10 años muy parecida a su hermana, solo que esta tenia el pelo de un color rojizo algo que nunca había visto en un Hyuga.

– Tú…– hablo un hombre muy viejo con la mirada negra. – dirigiéndose a Hinata.

– Silencio, ahora díganme que hago yo aquí, o tendré que obligarlos a hablar. – Hinata estaba dispuesta a atacar, ella había sido entrenada para eso, aunque hubiera una niña, ella era una jounin y debía actual como tal.

– Que ocurre aquí. – Una voz gruesa y con un tono que hinata logro reconocer, viro su rostro y vio que por el pasillo venían 2 hombres uno mayor y un chico de su edad.

No había error. – Padre, Neji – Menciono dejando su pose de pelea, su padre se veía raro, traía un atuendo que nunca había visto en el, un tipo de chaqueta pantalones de igual color, una camisa y algo alrededor del cuello, neji traía pantalones y una polera simple y este tenia los ojos ¿cafés?

Comenzó a acercarse quedando a unos pasos de distancia, el bullicio que hacían las personas que estaba observando ya no estaba todo era silencio, uno muy incomodo. Tenía la misma mirada autoritaria que recordaba – Padre que ocurre aquí.

El hombre la miro. – Dime tu nombre chica. –

Hinata sintió como el corazón se le apretaba – soy yo padre…Hinata…Hinata Hyuga tu hija mayor, no me hagas esto, y dime que pasa. – las palabras estaban atoradas, aun así dijo todo lo mas seguro posible.

– ¿Neji? – mencione a este que me miraba de forma precavida como si fuera una amenaza…-_Hinata, tienes el derecho de odiarme, pero recuerda que es por tu bien.-_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno como dije son cortos, pero rápidos en salir, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Títulos, primeros 6:

**Capitulo 01 - Alguien sáqueme.**

**Capitulo 02 - Estrellas.**

**Capitulo 03 - Genjutsu.**

**Capitulo 04 - Chakra inexistente.**

**Capitulo 05 - Padre, Neji y ojos ¿cafés?**

Capitulo 06 - ¿Quieres entrar?


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata despierta en un lugar que cree que no es konoha, piensa que esta dentro de algún Genjutsu, pero ¿será cierto? Hinata tendrá que enfrentarse al futuro y quizás encontrar algunos de sus amigos o ¿tatara tatara nietos? – ¡Padre, neji! – ¿Quien eres? Un mundo sin ninjas hasta ahora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Que loca idea es esta, bueno este fic esta compuesto por capítulos cortos o drabbles, así mi imaginación no se apaga tan luego.

Bien como siempre Naruto pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto yo solo tome sus personajes para crear mi historia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Capitulo 06 - ¿Quieres entrar?o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Leyenda*

– Diálogos

_Recuerdos_

****Flash back

– Diálogos – *Acciones

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

– ¿Quieres entrar? – pregunto mi padre… yo solo asistí, entrando tras el observando algunos cuadros que recordaba claro estos parecían unas replicas en su mayoría.

Todo se veía tan real y a la ves tan falso para mi, me senté en el dojo este era mucho mas grande que el de mi hogar, no podía parar de comparar todo. Mire a los hombres que estaban frente a mi y lo entendí al ver la pequeña sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de mi padre, aquel hombre no era el, quizás desde el principio lo supe… mi padre nunca reiría ni siquiera con la mueca de el que estaba frente a mi. Mi padre era fuerte y su chakra inolvidable, en cambio esta persona no poseía más que fuerza física

– Yo no soy tu padre – Menciono mirándola directo a los ojos.

– Lo se –

Una mujer entro dejado unas tazas con te frente a los presentes.

– ¿Sabes donde estas? – El hombre tomo la taza y bebió su contenido lentamente. – Debes estar muy confundida. – dejo la taza y observo el rostro inexpresivo de la Hyuga

– No lo se, espero usted me lo diga. – Hynata tomo la taza observando su contenido, se lo bebió pero al segundo de tragar comenzó a toser fuertemente.

– Creo que aun no puede ingerir nada, después de todo tu cuerpo y órganos han estado dormidos por casi dos mil años.

– …¿Que?...dos mil años…– sintió como comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, su mente comenzaba a procesar la información de una manera extremadamente rápida. Dándole un dolor punzante. – Así que, dos mil años. – una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios, sus ojos se perdieron en la mirada del hombre buscando alguna alteración en el, no era mentira.

– Hinata hyuga, heredera del clan, Una jounin, desapareció antes de ser nombrada cabeza del clan. – comenzó a relatar, ante la mirada sorprendida de hinata. – Los Hyugas siempre habían pensado que habías muerto… pero eso no es verdad, solo dormías, eso solo lo sabemos los cabecillas de la familia, siglo tras siglo hemos cuidado de esta casa y tu santuario.

Así que donde despertó, era su santuario. – ¿Por que? – Todos los que conoció estaban muertos, su padre, hermana, neji, kiba, shino…Naruto.

– Neji, trae el cofre de mi despacho. – el chico que estaba callado al lado del hombre se levando.

– Si Taro-sama – menciono saliendo del dojo y volviendo a los pocos minutos. –

Así que aquel hombre se llamaba Taro, El chico le entrego un cofre y Hinata lo miro detenidamente, era el cofre que le había regalado su madre en su 2do cumpleaños.

– Esto te pertenece. – Dijo entregándoselo. – Hemos tratado de conservarlos tras el tiempo, al igual que tus ropas, aunque su estado no es el mejor ya que el papel no se pudo conservar del todo.

Abrió el cofre y dentro de el habían 3 pequeños pergaminos.

****Pergamino 1*****

Hinata, siento mucho lo ocurrido, hoy hemos tratado de sacarte del jutsu al cual has sido sometida, pero no lo hemos logrado.

Después de que nos enteráramos que escaparías con un hombre, no me quedo otra forma de detenerte, los avisos de los espías de los Hyuga nos previnieron y dormirte por los 2 meses que faltaban era la única solución que encontramos, para que tomaras el mando del clan, aunque aun tengo mis dudas.

Hiashi Hyuga.

*******end********

– Un hombre ¿Qué hombre? – su voz estaba rota, ella recordaba todo, aunque tenia una vaga memoria de cuando fue dormida, todo lo demás lo recordaba y en su vida no había ningún hombre, solo su amor platónico por naruto y nada mas, seguramente eso había sido una trampa…

****Pergamino 2*****

Hinata, hermana…

Han pasado 20 años desde que te dormiste, padre a muerto y yo soy la cabecilla del clan, no sabes cuantos deseé el día que te despertaron que no abrieras los ojos, que equivocada estaba en ese entonces, lo siento…

He tenido a mi segundo bebe, es un niño, me despose con un Hyuga, aunque no lo amo, le quiero mucho.

Espero algún día despiertes, a pesar de los años todos siguen recordándote.

Hanabi hyuga.

****end*****

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca, como deseaba haber estado hay con su hermana, ver a sus sobrino crecer.

****Pergamino 3*****

Hyuga Hinata, mis respetos.

Hoy hemos construido tu santuario a pedido de mi difunta abuela, hemos esperado tu regreso por más de 200 años, soy la tercera descendencia de Hanabi Hyuga.

Los Hyuga esperamos tu regreso.

Kumei hyuga.

****end*****

Las lágrimas querían salir, pero su enseñanza no se lo permitía, ella no lloraría frente a nadie. – Guardo cuidadosamente los pergaminos en el cofre y lo miro por unos segundos. –

– Nunca pensé que viviría para ver tu despertar, muchas historias me han contado de ti, desde los más antiguos Hyugas conocen a la heredera que desapareció dejando a una aldea triste por mucho tiempo. – el hombre comenzó a levantarse. – desde ahora estarás bajo mi cuidado, Neji llévala a la habitación principal, ese será su cuarto.

– Sígame, Hinata-sama – el peli-negro la guió, pero antes de salir escucho al hombre llamado Taro.

– Descansa, Pronto tendremos mucho de que hablar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno este salio mas largo, pensaba actualizar este fic 2 veces al día o algo así, junto con High Japón ¿solo de hombres? Pero creo que me centrare en el otro para terminarlo ya que este no ha tenido mucha aceptación lo dejare *Pausado* indefinidamente "wow mi primer pausado" lo seguiré una vez acabe algunos de mis fic o eso espero.

_**Gracias a las chicas que lo leyeron y por sus comentarios ^^**_

**Yukyda21**

**Magic ann love**

**Victoria Uchiha Hyuga**

_**Nos vemos en mis otros fic, hasta la proxima.**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Títulos, primeros 6:

**Capitulo 01 - Alguien sáqueme.**

**Capitulo 02 - Estrellas.**

**Capitulo 03 - Genjutsu.**

**Capitulo 04 - Chakra inexistente.**

**Capitulo 05 - Padre, Neji y ojos ¿cafés?**

**Capitulo 06 - ¿Quieres entrar?**

Parte 2, segundos 14.

Enseñándote la calle Konoha.

Déjame abrazarte.

Tú eres…Uchiha Sasuke

3 Meses aprendiendo.

Descubierta.

Combate Hyuga v/s Uchiha

Desventaja, lo siento…

Conociéndolos, Matemáticas no es tan difícil.

Frente a todos.

Descubierta, ¿Proyecto diva?

Prueba fallida, despertando chakra.

Suave y húmedo.

¿Te llevo?

Solo un sueño…


End file.
